Csak egy csók
by MargieM
Summary: Szóval, ha ezt el akarod olvasni, akkor szerintem nézd meg a 4x15 promoját. Persze csak ha képben vagy a negyedik évadban.


**Nos, én bevallom (jöhet a kövezés) lemaradtam a Mentalistával. Olyannyira hogy utolsó rész amit láttam az 4x01. De egy másik kedves és ügyes fanfiction író (Emma83) tájékoztatott egy PM-ben arról a szörnyűségről ami a Jisbon rét egét tervezi beárnyékolni. Én, amilyen gyorsan csak tőlem tellett, megnéztem a 4x15 promóját.**

**Amit a béna angoltudásommal és fél évad kimaradással sikerült belőle leszűrnöm:  
>1, Nem tetszik<br>2, Arra hogy befolyáspljam a sztori haladtát semmi esélyem sincs  
>3, Legalább egy fanfictiont írnom kéne<strong>

**Szóval írtam. Reggel tíz óta hoztam össze ezt, ennyi sikerült. Mivel Ericával kapcsolatban nem nagyon vagyok képben, ezért az ő szereplését/szálát nem erőltettem. Amit elcsesztem (mert ahogy magamat ismerem biztos elcsesztem valamit) azért elnézést. **

**Emma83-nak, azért mert kedves velem, és hogy megnyugtassam: Egy csók még nem a világ vége.**

Megcsókolta! Tényleg megcsókolta! Azt a… Várj Lisbon! Ha ezt kimondod, illetve gondolod az nem ebbe a kategóriába való! Szóval… Az a _nő_! Hogy tehette? Jane hogy volt rá képes? Egyáltalán, miben jobb az a… _nő_ mint én?

Lisbon összetörve érezte magát. Miért ő? Miért most? Nem történhetett volna ez egy másik életben? Vagy egy másik dimenzióban? A kérdéseire választ akart kapni, de egyszerűen nem tudott gondolkodni. Csak kirohant az épületből, ki a friss levegőre, majd odarohant a kocsijához, és minden közlekedési szabályt megszegve, a lehető leggyorsabban hazahajtott.

Aznap, korábban:

Lisbon kettesben maradt az őrizetes Erica Flynnel. Egy ideig csendben ültek. Lisbon nem érezte szükségét csevegésnek. De végül Erica megszólalt:

- Tudja… megcsókoltam.

Lisbon meglepődött. Ötlete sem volt miről beszélhet a nő. Szóval azt tette amit az intelligens emberek ilyenkor szoktak: kérdezett.

- Kit?

- Patricket.

Lisbon azt hitte a nő át akarja verni. Majd beszél Jane-el. Biztos csak hazudik.

Aznap, később, de nem a történet jelenében:

- Jane! Hol voltál?

- Elmentem teáért. Baj?

- Nem… Erica Flynn szerint megcsókoltad.

- Én? Dehogy. Ő csókolt meg engem.

Lisbon minden önerejével uralkodni próbált érzésein. Lassan, gépiesen a lift felé indult. Beszállt. Az ajtó lassan, nyikorogva becsukódott.

Nos, most járunk időben az első sor magasságában. Szóval… Folytassuk onnan ahol hazaért.

Lisbon otthon nem tudta mit kezdjen magával. Abban biztos volt hogy a központban nem bírt volna maradni, szóval eljött mielőtt akármiben – vagy akárkiben - is kárt tett volna. De otthon már csak az volt a feladata ne tegyen kárt önmagában. És ez nem is volt olyan könnyű, mint amilyennek hangzik. Lefeküdt az ágyára. A párnáját ölelgette. De még mindig irtó pocsékul érezte magát. Mit lehet ilyenkor tenni? Elment zuhanyozni. Tizenöt perccel később már pizsamában érezte magát pocsékul.

Aztán felült. Alaposan körülnézett. Meglepő módon senki nem volt a közelben. Lemászott az ágyról. Kinyitotta az ágynemű tartóját, és kiszórt legalább tíz paplant és párnát, mire megtalálta amit keresett. A maciját. Piskóta urat. Mikor még egészen kicsi Teresa volt, ez a maci mentette meg minden rossztól. Hátha még most is hatalma van a szörnyű tettek felett. Lisbon visszabújt az ágyába, nem fárasztotta magát azzal hogy visszapakol az ágyneműtartóba. Inkább aludt.

Tíz perccel később csengettek. Szegény Lisbont már aludni sem hagyják…

Lisbon az ajtóhoz ment, még mindig a macit szorongatva. Kinézett a kémlelőn. Jane volt az. Idegesnek tűnt. De Lisbon most bárkivel szívesebben beszélt volna mint vele, nem akarta beengedni.

- Jane… menj el!

- Nem megyek amíg be nem engedsz.

- Nem akarok senkivel beszélni… kérlek hagyj!

- Tényleg azt akarod hogy elmenjek?

- Igen… ne haragudj…

- Rendben. Felhoztam a postád, lerakom az ajtód elé. – és lerakta

Lisbon bent várt egy-két percet, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Piskóta urat szorítva lehajolt a három borítékért.

Ekkor jött a meglepő támadás. Jane előlépett a folyosó beugrójából.

- Lisbon…

Lisbon, a neve hallatára, hátraugrott, és be akarta csapni az ajtót. Meg is tette, és rácsapta Jane lábára. Erősen. De Jane fel sem jajdult, csak megfogta az ajtót.

- Teresa – khm, mióta is? – beszélnünk kell.

- Nem, nem kell beszélnünk! Menj el… kérlek…

Jane látta a lány szemeinek pirosságát, tudta hogy sírt. És tudta miatta. A bűntudat belémart. Pont úgy mint amikor figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérését. A munkában nem igazán foglalkozott Lisbon óvó szavával, de ha csak ketten voltak, mindent megtett volna hogy a lány jól érezze magát. De most a saját érdekében kell megtagadnia a kérését. Persze ez, még ha az ember csak a cél figyeli, akkoris nehéz.

Lisbon a férfi szemébe nézett. Látta benne a megbánást. Megbánást az iránt amit most tesz? Vagy valami teljesen más dolog miatt? Nem tudta. Csak azt tudta hogy tudni akarja, de ahhoz hogy megtudja – kezdem unni ezt a szót – be kell engednie Jane-t. Egy utolsó pillantás azokba a vizenyős bociszemekbe, és elengedte az ajtót. Jane abban a másodpercben beengedte önmagát.

Körülnézett a lakásban. Egyszerű, nem túl drága bútorzat, egy kanapé, két fotel, egy tv és egy dohányzóasztal. A falnál egy polc, dvdkkel és könyvekkel, mellette egy CD-állvány. Az ablakok nagyok, a szoba szép világos lett volna, ha nem fogja el a fény nagy részét egy öreg fa aminek ágai a ház felé nyúltak. A lakás a harmadik – és egyben legfelső – emeleten volt, egy kicsit nagyobb volt mint a többi az épületben, mivel ehhez tartozott a tetőtér is. Vagy legalábbis a szoba sarkában lévő keskeny lépcsőből Jane erre következtetett.

Lisbon a kanapé felé intett. Jane illemtudóan leült. Lisbon az egyik fotelbe ült, törökülésben, a macit ölelgetve. Remélte hogy Jane nem fog valami gúnyos megjegyzést tenni Piskóta úrra. Vagy elmesélni akárkinek is a létezését. Az nagyon csúnya dolog lenne…

- Jól van, beszélj.

- Nos… - Jane tudta hogy alaposan fel kell építeni a mondani valóját – Mi a baj?

Lisbon belül röhögni kezdett. Mi a bajom? Komolyan azt kérdezi hogy mi a bajom? Az elmúlt négy évben több százszor kockáztattam érte az életem, mert szeretem, teljes szívemből, de a halott felesége emléke miatt nem foglalkozott velem, én pedig ezt teljesen megértettem. De most, most jött egy – itt nem gyilkolok hangulatot Lisbon visszafogásával – szuka, aki megölte a férjét*, és az ő karjaiba hullik! Megérteném azt, ha még tíz évig nem foglalkozna velem, vagy akár egy életig is figyelmen kívül hagyna, de azt hogy azzal a nővel hajlandó megtörni a cölibátusát…  
>Ellenben hangosan csak ennyit mondott:<p>

- Semmi.

Tudta ha most megtörne akkor csak lejáratná magát, Jane és valószínűleg mindenki előtt. A maradék önbecsüléséért pedig hajlandó volt minden lehetséges eszközzel küzdeni.

- Lisbon, hidd el látom rajtad hogy hazudsz.

Lisbon most – az átlaggal ellentétben – valahogy elhitte neki.

- Rendben… történt valami ami kiborított.

Remélte hogy a férfi nem csak ezért jött ide, nem csak erről fogja kérdezgetni.

- Köze van Ericához?

Lisbon a könnyeit visszanyelve bólintott.

- És hozzám?

Igen, igazad van Jane! Ez még nem volt elég egyértelmű!

Lisbon már nem bírta visszatartani a könnyeit. De már nem is érdekelte. Csak zokogott. Jane felugrott a kanapéról és átölelte a lányt. Magához szorította, nem érdekelte a lány kapálózása – hú ez a mondat utólag milyen brutálisan hangzik… - meg akarta nyugtatni.

- Nyugodj meg! Jó? Nincs semmi baj…

Lisbon nem akart megnyugodni. Hogy gondolja Jane hogy azután amit tett még ölelgetheti őt?

- Csak… csak menj el…

- Nem megyek sehová – most nagy levegőt venni, jön a nehezebb rész a monológnak – Tudod miért? Azért mert meg akarom magyarázni. De ahhoz az kell hogy megnyugodj. Menni fog?

Lisbon vett egy mély levegőt és bólintott.

Jane lassan, mintha attól tartana hogy a lány elájulna. De Lisbonnal nem történt semmi. Sikerült valamennyire megnyugodnia. Jane úgy döntött hogy most kezd neki a mondanivalója lényegesebb részének.

- Válaszolnál egy pár kérdésemre?

Lisbon alig észrevehetően bólintott. De mivel Jane feszülten figyelte a lányt, nem kerülte el a figyelmét ez az apró mozgás sem.

- Mondtam én egy szóval is azt hogy visszacsókoltam?

Lisbon elgondolkodott. *Tudja megcsókoltam. Kit? Patricket. Jane! Hol voltál? Elmentem teáért. Baj? Nem… Erica Flynn szerint megcsókoltad. Én? Dehogy. Ő csókolt meg engem!* Csak hogy ne kelljen visszagörgetni azoknak akik már nem emlékeznek. Megjegyzem ilyen segítséget minden fanfictionben szívesen látok, utálok görgetni, pedig sokszor kell.

- Öhm… nem…

- És ha azt mondanám hogy nem csókoltam vissza, akkor elhinnéd nekem?

Lisbon bólintott. Annak a szempárnak nem lehet ellenállni. Ha Jane azt mondaná hogy Ő a pápa és a Spice Girls igazából egy apácakórus, Lisbon szó nélkül elhinné. Ráadásul az amit most mond Jane tényleg őszintén hangzik, emellett pedig Lisbon is azt szeretné hogy igaz legyen amit mond.

- Igen. Elhinném.

- Rendben. Nem csókoltam vissza.

Lisbon áhítattal, mintha meghipnotizálták volna – áá… Jane nem képes rá… - ismételte amit mondott.

- Nem csókoltál vissza…

- És tudod mit mondott Erica?

Lisbon megrázta a fejét.

- Azt hogy Angela már több mint egy fél évtizede halott, ő is azt akarná hogy kezdjem újra. És igaza volt…

Lisbon nem érette hogy Jane mire akar kilyukadni.

- … de pechére, én ezt az újrakezdést nem vele tervezem. Sokkal inkább veled.

Lisbon ugye nem álmodik? Azt nem élné túl. De amikor Jane odahajolt és megcsókolta a száját. Lassan, édesen. Amikor ajka megérintette a lányét Lisbon realizálta hogy ez nem egy álom. Egy álom nem lehet ennyire jó. Egy pár másodperc múlva elszakadtak egymástól. Az első csók mindig rövid, de jó esetben egy hosszabb szokta követni. Nos ez egy jó eset volt.

Vége

_* Akit megkérdeztem a szerint Erica nem a férjét ölte meg, én viszont teljesen ezt jegyeztem meg, szóval ha valaki akar javitson ki egy KOMMENTBEN!_

**Szóval… minden építő kritikát, és kommentet szívesen fogadok! Kezdek kifogyni a komment-lejmoló dumákból… **

**De itt van egy kis ábra:**

**Én: -.-  
>Én + Komment: ^^ avagy *.* esetleg :D<strong>

**Tegyél egy boldog íróvá, hagyj egy kommentet!**


End file.
